


Ozcelerando

by Slant



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Gen, Posthuman, cannon complient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tin woodsman and the Scarecrow are immune to many of the frailties that flesh is heir to. It would be rude to discuss it while their meat-friends were awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozcelerando

The tiresome poppy field

"OH look!" said the Scarecrow, "the meat is unconscious again."  
"Yes," agreed the Tin Woodman, "that is one of the most inconvenient things about organic life. I am quite glad to be rid of it, although I do miss the instinctive emotional motivation."  
He picked up Dorothy with what the scarecrow estimated was 127% of the tenderness of a mother holding her newborn baby and walked on. The Scarecrow scooped up the meat dog* and matched his stride.  
"I suppose its like learning bipedal motion without having millennia-evolved instinctive subsystems to do all the heavy processing." The young AI paused. "It took me _minutes_ to work that one out. I'm such a fool."

On and on they walked, and it seemed that the great carpet of deadly flowers that surrounded them would never end. If anyone had cared, they would have noticed that it was beginning to get dark by the time they caught up with their friend the Lion, but they didn't. The flowers had been too strong for the huge beast and he had fallen only a short distance from the end of the poppy bed, where the sweet grass spread in beautiful green fields before them.

"We can not move that fleshsack, for he is much to heavy to lift, and will not survive disassembly, so we can not move him a piece at a time."  
"He had many good qualities, for a baseline, but his meat-nature makes it impossible for us to rescue him. Lipidbags are very inconvenient."

They carried the smaller, sleeping flatscans to a pretty spot beside the river, far enough from the poppy field to prevent them breathing any more of the poison of the flowers, and here they laid them gently on the soft grass and waited for the wetware to waken.

**Author's Note:**

> *L. Frank Baum actually has Dorothy describe Toto as "a--a--a meat dog". Seriously, I can only make up the more reasonable bits.


End file.
